Inner strength
by Empathicdreamer
Summary: Songfic based on the song "Runaway" by LINKIN PARK. The struggle between Gaara and his demon.


Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Duh........ If you want original work go to Fictionpress.com.  
  
Just a side note, go this is the first of many songfics based on songs by Linkin Park so if you like it go listen to their stuff. Promise you its good.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Graffiti decorations Under a sky of dust   
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me I learn were never true   
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)   
  
Guilty by association   
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
For all of his life the dark and menacing being inside of his skull screamed to get out. No one heard the voice that taunted and struggled to take over his body. No one cared, no one saw his pain. Gaara fought to keep himself divided from the demon within as much as he could. That was until that night. Betrayal griped his heart tiring it into pieces. When the sands were done with their work on his forehead his heart hardened. The fragile link of humanity left giving way to the constant bloodlust. The need to survive and to kill over powered all other emotions.  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye   
  
I wanna run away   
  
Instead of wondering why   
  
I wanna know the answers No more lies   
  
I wanna shut the door And open up my mind  
  
Gaara retreated into his solitude. He would not pretend that he was normal any longer. No one would ever accept him for something with emotions. He was born to be a weapon and now he will act with the destruction that they wanted. "They made me and now they have to live with it." Gaara could feel his lips pull into a cold smile. "Irony." He thought. The power they so desperately wanted now consumed them with fear.   
  
Paper bags and angry voices Under a sky of dust   
  
Another wave of tension   
  
Has more then filled me up   
  
All my talk of taking action   
  
These words were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question   
  
(They point the finger at me again)   
  
Guilty by association   
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
'Fools they all were. What do they really knew about pain?' For someone who has never been injured Gaara knew more about pain then most could ever fathom in a life time. His pain came from within. A hollow empty darkness consumed his every thought. 'None of them knew.' But then someone changed all that. Someone knew his pain and instead of running away and hiding his heart. That someone faced up to it. Challenged it and squashed it. Strength and power were different and the same all at once. Gaara could still hear the beast but this time he intended to be the one who won the battle within.  
  
I wanna run away   
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna run away   
  
Instead of wondering why   
  
I wanna know the answers No more lies   
  
I wanna shut the door And open up my mind  
  
'This is my body that you reside in demon. My body, that allows you to breathe and continue to exist. I will not back down to you and let you tempt me any longer. I will be my own person and if you don't like it, then I will kill both of us.' The treat of suicide calmed the beast within. Gaara opened his bright eyes and breathed out. The screams in his head lowered to a dull roar. 'I can live with this,' he thought. As he took a look around him, he noticed that the world somehow appeared different. He looked through his own eyes for the first time in a very long time. At that moment he also realized one other thing. 'If there was someone out there that knew how I felt then maybe there were more.' Hope brought the first genuine smile across his face.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I thought that this song was perfect for the inner struggle Gaara has to face.  
  
A/N: I will post more stories later so please check back.  
  
Review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
